Circles
by Strawberry Aresnic
Summary: "I still love you." I choke out, she growls loudly. I don't own the song lyrics, or twilight. Now a three-shot! R&R?
1. Chapter 1

_Her dark, dirty black hair fell into her big brown eyes, that swam with a desperate saddness, as she looked up through her long, feathery lashes at me. I stared down sadly into her eyes, watching her, the strongest girl I've ever met, crumble right infront of me, as I tried to convince myself that she's not falling apart, she can't. She's **her. **It doesn't even seem **possible.** _

_Standing in the Cullen's backyard, knowing the Cullen's, and Jake are listening, as I just let her fall apart._

_"Please, don't." She whispers, her voice cracking, full of a heart shattering saddness. Her lips bit down onto her full lips, when I answered her plead with silence. "God no, why me? What the hell did I do!" She yells, running a hand through her hair, causing the dirt and leaves to fall out. _

_"This is not your fault." Normally she would've rolled her eyes, her hollow, broken, desperate eyes that tear my heart. Instead, she pressed her palms to her eyes. _

_"It seems to be." She whispers. "This can't be happening, not now, not again, not with you."_

_"It's not happening." I said watching her reaction closely, she sighs._

_"Clearly it's happening." I can almost taste her saddness. "Damnit...why?" I'm sure if I didn't have wolf hearing, I wouldn't of heard her. She removes her hands, and I'm once again faced with those sad orbs of brown. She plops onto the soft grass, staring up into the night sky._

_"No." I say softly as I sit infront of her. "Not with you, I can't let it happen with you. You are to important." I try to reach out and touch her face, she growls loudly, making me pull away._

_"Don't you dare touch me." She snarls, pulling her lips up, and even though I know this anger is just a mask, I still flinch._

_"Please don't be like this." Suddenly I'm the one with the broken whisper._

_"I don't know what else to do." She says lowly. "This won't work, we have to end it dispite what you think." Her words crush me more then her anger, or saddness._

_"I still love you." I choke out, she closes her eyes tightly, inhaling sharply. I bite my tounge, she had to know._

_"You don't have a fucking right to say that!" Her voice raises, no longer the broken whisper, or the mask of anger. "Not only do you not have the right any longer, you **can't **say that! It's impossible, just like us." She keeps her eyes closed, I can't bear doing this to her._

_"It's the truth, dispite this shit, I still love you." I say honestly, her eyes pop open._

_"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. **Shut. Up." **I watch tears fill her eyes. "You can't. And neither can I. Break up with me." She says hoarsely. _

_"Why do I have to do it? I don't want us to be over, can't you see that?" A broken sound erupts from her._

_"Because I can't bear to do it." She sounds choked with tears. "You are my everything. I can no longer be your everything, so you have to do you." She states firmly, yet the tears still swim in her eyes._

_"One last kiss. And then I'll do it." I tell her softly, she nods and leans forward, shoving me onto the grass as she climbs onto me. Her lips finally touch mine, she tastes like Skittles and Vodka as our lips move together. Her hands are in my chest as she kisses me desperatly, I move mine to her back, her shirt rasies slightly and I can feel her warm skin agaisnt my hands. She pulls away all to soon, staring into my eyes before she pulls us both up to our feet._

_"I love you." I say pressing my forhead to hers, once again there are tears in her beautiful eyes._

_"I love you too." She says sadly. "Don't ever forget that, or me." She sighs._

_"I won't." I tell her firmly. "But we have to break up. It's over...but don't forget I'll always love you, more than anything." She nods, and I watch as a tear trickles down her cheek. Pressing a soft kiss to her lips, then pulling her into my arms, she lets out a soft sob. And then I turn, walking away from her, I don't look back as she screams a loud broken scream, in fear that I'll just break her more. Edward and Jasper are there in a flash, hugging her tightly as she cries and I walk away, letting her fall apart._

**It was a thursday, in december, that I let the girl I love fall apart as I walked away from her.  
>Even though I have an imprint, I Embry Call, will always love Leah Clearwater.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>On that day, that day I walked away in December,<br>I will always remember,  
>I'll regret it forever,<br>I remember brown eyes,  
>So sad and blue skies,<br>Turned to darkness and night.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Aww 3. I don't own the song lyrics, Johnny 3 Tears and Deuce own. How did I do? Reveiws?-Flossy.**


	2. Chapter 2

_She sat in the first row next to Edward and Jasper, her dress was dark red, her hair was up in a bun, her make up was a dark line of eyeliner, and white eyeshadow, finishing off with red lipgloss. She looked beautiful. Jasper held her left hand, as Edward held her right, in comfort as always. The Elders allowed just Edward and Jasper to the rez for Leah, she demanded atleast one of them, saying she needed them, after twenty minutes of arguing with them, they decided to let her sense Renesmee was going to come with Jacob._

_She wasn't ever the same after what happened two years ago, on that horrible december night. She went back to acting angry, but Edward said she cries everynight. she moved in with the Cullen's a year ago, Leah, Edward, Jasper, Jake, and Nessie all came back just for this. They moved to some other rainy town, and Leah said she just had to go with them. She told me she couldn't bear it here, not with Sam and now me. _

_The girl I imprinted on is a girl named Amy, she's got light brown hair, green eyes, she's thin, a wide smile, a loving person. But all in all, put her up next to Leah, and she's got nothing on her. Leah's more beautiful then Amy, and more amazing. I heard a slight growl from the crowd, and when I looked Edward was glaring at me. As well as Jasper.  
>Jake was my bestman, he knew I was thinking about her. He always knew. He gave me an apoligetic smile.<br>Kim was the maid of honor, she's Amy's bestfriend. The bridesmaids dresses were pink, and I couldn't help but think if it was Leah I was marrying there'd be no pink at all._

_The music began to play, and down the asile walked my bride-to-be. Her white dress was nice, flowing behind her as she walked, her makeup was light, just clear lipgloss and slight eyeliner, her hair was down, perfectly straight. She smiled at me, her eyes lighting up with sheer happiness. There was a slight whimper from Leah, causing Jasper to grip her tighter._

_"Maybe we should go." He whispered in her ear, but I'm sure he knew I could here him, judging by the way he glanced at me. _

_"No. I need to do this." She whispered firmly. He nodded slowly, she stared straight at me.  
>Throughout everything from were Leah was sitting, I could stare at her. So I did. Watching every pained wince, every purse of her lips, everytime her lips came close to Jasper's ear, every helpless stare. I also watched as Edward glared, and all the pain on he and Jasper's faces while they watched their bestfriend torture herself. <em>

_"I do." Amy said with a bright, happy smile. I watched as Leah sucked in a breath, the pain in her eyes._

_"I do." I said, Leah closed her eyes, and placed her head against Jasper's shoulder. He brushed her hair, and Edward just glared at me. But what she didn't know, what only Edward knew, was that with every thing I had, I was imagianing Leah instead of Amy. At the respetion Nessie and Jake sat together, as Leah, Edward, and Jasper sat at a table, far in the corner. Leah's head was placed on the table, while the three of them spoke. Gathering all the courage I could muster I walked to their table._

_"Can we dance?" I asked softly. Edwards glare returned, Jasper just ignored me, she gave me a sad look before nodding. She takes my head, and we go outside. Her arms wrap around my neck, mine go around her waist. I remove my hands with a sigh and sit down on the grass, she soon flollows, it's warm out._

_"Look, we're here alone." She says softly. I nod._

_"How are you doing?" I asked quietly, I knew they were watching us. They would always be._

_"I'm fine, life with the Cullen's is better then I suspected. But," She pauses with a sigh. "Get's lonley. How are you?"_

_"I've been better. I'm scattered through this life...if this is life I'll say goodbye." I answered honestly. She scoffed, and all over again she was the Leah I knew and loved._

_"How's that possible? Life with the imprint, how much better can it get?" She said blandly. _

_"Could be better if I had you." She stopped moving, and instead she looked sadly at me._

_"Don't speak to me like that. You can't have me, and I can't have you." She said harshly. "Get over me, I got over you." I knew it was a lie, but it still hurt like hell. Suddenly Jasper was there. _

_"Just walk away." He says, I can tell he pitys me, but I don't care._

_For the second time in my life, I had to walk away from Leah Clearwater. But not before I saw a tear drop from her beautiful eyes._

**_Regardless of this damn imprint, I'm still inlove with Leah. I always will be, and I'll forever be empty without her big brown eyes staring into my soul. My heart will forever belong to Leah.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Take my hand lets go,<br>Somewhere we can rest our souls,  
>We'll sit where it's warm,<br>You say look we're here alone.  
><em>

_I'm scattered through this life,  
>If this is life I'll say goodbye,<br>She's gone like an angel,  
>With wings let me burn tonight.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Damnit! I couldn't get this out of my head, might turn into a three-shot. Don't own the lyrics. Reviews?-Flossy.<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_I walked into the Cullen's house, with Amy on my arm, and there she was. She sat on a stool, in a white dress that hardly covered her thighs, Alice was standing infront of her. Amy went to sit on the couch, I walked to sit next to her. _

_"Okay, done." Alice said backing up, she clapped loudly. She finally moved, and Leah looked amazing, her hair was curled and much longer, past her sholders, she had white sparkly eyeshadow, a thick line of dark black eyeliner, and light shade of red on her lips. She looked amazing, but then again when doesn't she? And then in walks the body gaurds. To Edward's side was Bella, and Jasper was following close behind them._

_"Hi Alice, Le-Lu." Jasper said before kissing his wife. He looked at me, and pursed his lips. "Hello Amy, Embry." He said our names with such hate. I nodded towards him. Leah sat with a frown as she pushed her sliding phone up. Edward ducked down, his lips close to Leah's ear even though everyone in the room could still hear him and said;_

_"I know it hurts, but don't forget to smile." Leah nodded, and then placed a big, fake smile on her glossy lips, her eyes still void of emotion.  
>Soon after all the gifts were open, I watched Leah duck out of the back door, so I followed. <em>

_"How's life?" I asked as she sat onto the grass of the Cullen's backyard. She scoffed._

_"Kinda fun. Yours?" She held a pack of Bronson Full Flavored Cigarettes, she opened the pack pulling out a cigarette and a lighter. _

_"Boring. Could I have one?" She gave me a pointed look, I knew it was a silent way of asking 'Since when do you do this?' I rolled my eyes. "Since you left, with the Cullen's." She nodded slowly as she handed me one, lighting hers up then handing me the lighter. As I inhaled my first drag I built up the courage to tell her I miss her._

_"Boring eh? So yo-" I cut her off._

_"I miss you." I said sadly, she pursed her lips, bringing the cigarette to her mouth._

_"You can't possibley be bored with an Imprint you, so impossible." She said snarkely, ignoring my statment._

_"Cause I miss you. Life isn't the same without you." I ignored her anger, she seemed thoughtful for a second, then placed a smile on her face._

_"All you do is sit at home and be lovey? How sweet." She had a smile, but her eyes fooled her._

_"I miss you allot Leah." She sighed, keeping the smile on her face. I stared at her as I kept smoking._

_"She bought a dog? Oh, when do you plan to have a kid?" She said with false sweetness._

_"You need to come around more." She glared at me, but her eyes softened._

_"I miss you to, I mean your my friend so of course I miss ya." I could practicly hear my heart break, and practicly taste her depression._

_"Yeah..friends." And then it was like something snapped inside of her._

_"I can't do this." She said suddenly, then inhaled a big drag. "I can't pretend we're fine, or that Amy's a nice girl or whatever. I hate her, she like ruined me. I tried pretending I was okay with a mask of anger with Sam, and we see how that worked, I still love you. My heart still beats so fast when I see you, I still can't breathe when your near me, I can't not love you. We can't be together romanticly, and I can't be friends with you. I love you to much, and I'll never get over you, but I'll get better if we just stop talking. Stop everything." Her brown eyes go right back to the way they looked that december night, and I'm sure mine look that way to. I feel tears sting my eyes._

_"Leah, please don't." I say the words she said to me those years ago. She closes her eyes._

_"Don't make this hard Embry." Make this hard? She made this hard for me!_

_"Leah, everyone feels so sorry for you, but what about me?" I asked. She clenched her jaw._

_"What the hell do you mean?" She demanded putting her cigarette out. _

_"Jasper hates me, Edward hates me, because I hurt you. They glare at me, and say my name with such hatered, but did you tell them what really happened?" She rolled her eyes, but for once it wasn't her mask, she was angry._

_"Of course they know what happened, they were listening when you shattered my heart." She snarled._

_"You shattered me!" My voice raised, I sighed. "You said we had to break up, I said I could fight this. You made me hurt you Leah. And you made me hurt myself as well." She bit her lip._

_"No Embry, you hurt me when you imprinted. It's your fate to live a life with her, and I'm not going to let you wreck yourself just for me. Your not suppose to love me, it's not right. Embry, I've seen better times in yesterday. And..." She trailed off with a sad look, her voice sounded completely broken, her eyes looked completely lifeless._

_"And what?" I asked in a low voice, fearing what she could say._

_"I love the Cullen's, weird yes, but I do. Only Edward and Jasper know this so don't you dare tell a soul or I swear I'll murder you. Some bad things are happening, and I don't mean in the house, I mean with me. Em..I...hurt myself. I'm wrecked, I'm just not alright anymore. All I do is pretend I'm okay, and..hurt myself.." Hurt herself? What?_

_"What...?" I asked confused, she pulled up her sleeve, and there was just lines and lines of scars, and even some fresh ones, which says allot because we heal fast._

_"So I can't do this. If I want to get better, ever, then you have to act like I'm not even alive." She took a deep breath, as she shoved her sleeve back down._

_"I love you Leah." I said softly, she smiled sadly._

_"I know." She said. "I know it hurts, but don't forget to smile." She whispered softly, and then she pushed up onto her feet, pulling me with her. And then she hugged me, tightly I couldn't breathe, but I just hugged her tightly. She pulled away, and walked slowly back inside. I thought, from the way she held herself up straight, the way she placed a big smile on her face, and the way she seemed fine that she didn't care about me anymore. Until I went into the kitchen and found her hugging Jasper close to her, and the way Jasper rubbed her back when she let out a heart-broken sob. _

**_For the first time I wasn't the one who walked away, I saw her again, a year later around Christmas. She was sitting cross-legged in the same spot she broke us both, wearing the same dress, the same hair style, and the same make-up, not that the make-up mattered, it was scrubbed away as she cried.  
>That was the day she found out I was having a baby. I still love Leah Clearwater, as crazy as it sounds. And I always will. So that's the end of my heart shattering story. I know it hurts, but don't forget to smile.<br>_**

* * *

><p><em>I was running in circles,<br>I hurt myself,  
>Just to find my purpose,<br>Everything was so worthless,  
>I didn't deserve this,<br>But to me you were perfect._

_I see me writing on this paper,  
>Praying for some savior,<br>Wishing to intake her and save her,  
>In a world so, so godless, so thoughtless,<br>I don't know how we wrought this,  
>All the love that you brought us,<em>

_It feels like I'm killing myself,  
>Just wheeling myself,<br>Just to pray for myself,_

_I'd give it all just to have,  
>Have your eternity,<br>Cause it's all that assures me,  
>It's worth all that hurts me,<em>

_I'd give you my heart,  
>And I'd let you just hold it,<br>I'd give you my soul,  
>But I already sold it.<em>

_I've gone away,  
>Seen better times in yesterday,<br>I hurt myself,  
>It's hard to say,<br>That everything will be okay._

* * *

><p><em>Leah Clearwater sat in the very spot that her heart was wreck years ago because of a girl named Amy, her thick black eyeliner ran down her face as she cried, reading the pages that Embry Call thrust at her lastnight, just before he killed himself. Edward and Jasper sat infront of her, knowing for once their comfort would mean nothing to her at this moment. She was beyond broken.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>I am done! YAY! ...but...I think I would like to write..another one, with Leah's POV, what'da think? =D. Reveiw!-Flossy.<strong>


End file.
